Question: $2np - 6nq - 8n - 2 = -10p - 8$ Solve for $n$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $2np - 6nq - 8n - {2} = -10p - {8}$ $2np - 6nq - 8n = -10p - {6}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $n$ in them. $2{n}p - 6{n}q - 8{n} = -10p - 6$ Factor out the $n$ ${n} \cdot \left( 2p - 6q - 8 \right) = -10p - 6$ Isolate the $n$ $n \cdot \left( {2p - 6q - 8} \right) = -10p - 6$ $n = \dfrac{ -10p - 6 }{ {2p - 6q - 8} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $n= \dfrac{10p + 6}{-2p + 6q + 8}$